An electronic device in which a projector is mounted to a compact device such as a portable telephone device or the like is known (refer to Patent Reference #1). In Patent Reference #1, there is disclosed a portable telephone device to which a projector which has been made compact is mounted, with the projector being fitted in a swiveling housing.    Patent Reference #1: International Publication Pamphlet WO2002/047364.